The present invention relates to medical tools and in particular to tools for removing sutures.
Medical procedures often require sutures to close a wound or an incision. Some sutures are absorbable and do not require removal. Other sutures are non-absorbable and are generally removed at some later date. Such removal generally requires that a medical personnel hold a loop of the suture with forceps in one hand, and cut the loop with scissors in another hand. Such two handed suture removal causes patent discomfort because both the forceps and scissors must be inserted between the loop and patient's skin, often resulting in tugging and pulling of the suture even with good coordination of the two hands. Use of both forceps and scissors further requires additional time thus prolonging patient discomfort.
Single apparatus replacing the forceps and scissors have been made, but have not been successful due to cost, impractical designs, and difficulty in use. Thus a need remains for a low cost, practical, and easy to use single tool to replace forceps and scissors for suture removal.